


Open

by elo_elo



Series: The Woods [8]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sort Of, Vaginal Fingering, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elo_elo/pseuds/elo_elo
Summary: Joni’s miffed that Sebastian doesn’t share her taste in art. He finds a way to make it up to her.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: The Woods [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405675
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Open

**Author's Note:**

> This fic uses dynamics from my larger series, but you definitely don’t need to have read that to read this. If you have read the series, this is set probably post-Out of the Woods (maybe? possibly?). I’m not sure it matters too much. Mostly I just wanted to write something sweet and dirty. I hope you enjoy <3

“It’s trash.” Joni straightens up and looks over her shoulder at him, thunderstruck. Sebastian, unfazed, just shrugs, taking a long drag from his cigarette. “I think it’s kind of shitty, I don’t know. You wanted my opinion.” He shrugs again. “That’s my opinion.”

Joni takes a step back, hands on her hips. “I like it.” The owner of the shop nods vigorously at her, smiling from under his sandy mustache, his head just poking out of the lower porthole of the merchant boat. Joni looks again at the painting. It’s a landscape. Sort of. A wash of different blues, a few splotches of bright color that look like eyes or windows or fires on a hillside. It makes her feel…excited. Thrilled in the way that scary movies make her feel. She turns back to him. “I _really_ like it.” Joni turns back to the painting, squinting at it.

“So you like it.” A curl of smoke brushes past her, carrying the smell of him with it. Cigarettes and soap. Just the faintest hint of motor oil from an afternoon spent tinkering on his bike. “I think this guy’s stiffing you with the price,” the merchant glowers at him, “but if you like it, buy it.” He’s walked up beside her now, his body tall and solid, the shearling collar of his coat hiding the lower half of his face.

Joni looks up at him. “I want _you_ to like it.”

He looks sidelong at her. “I don’t really like abstract stuff, you know that.”

Joni huffs. “I hate that about you.” Sebastian chuckles, taking a long drag from his cigarette. “I really do.” He waggles his eyebrows. Joni frowns. “No, I mean it. You have such good taste in everything else.”

Sebastian’s laugh is full and warm. “So, I don’t like abstract art, so what?”

Joni doubles down, practically pouting. “Abstract art is good.” It sounds naïve, almost childish and Joni’s ire spikes. She crosses her arms over her chest, staring at the canvas.

“Sure.” He flicks his cigarette butt, the glowing tip carving a line of light in the dark before it hisses out on the icy dock. “I just never know what it’s supposed to be.”

Joni’s frown deepens. Maybe it’s the cold, or the way the dock’s now groaning under the weight of all the people who’ve gathered for the winter market. A light snow has started to fall, big flakes fluttering against the winter sky, mixing with the stars. A thin layer of ice has formed along the edge of the beach. Joni can hear it cracking as pieces fall off to sink under the dark waves. She pulls her coat tighter around her, feeling tired and grumpy. It’s been a long day. There'd been a malfunction of the greenhouse’s sprinkler system that she and Shane spent nearly four hours trying to fix and the marigold seed she’d ordered had come in the wrong color for an event less than six months away. She hadn’t even wanted to go to the winter market in the first place. It had been Sebastian’s idea after he’d watched her wait on hold with the seed company for the better part of the late afternoon. “I hate that. I literally hate that so much.”

Sebastian shakes his head, shoulders rising defensively. “I don’t know what you want from me, Joni.” He lights another cigarette, the smoke pluming in front of him. The merchant scowls, waving the smoke away with his hand.

Joni bristles. “That is just such a shitty old person thing to say. That’s like such a douchebag thing to say.” She’s talking with her hands now, effusive. “Abstract art is about interpretation, about _feeling._ You love that shit.” Sebastian shrugs. “I know you, dude. I’ve read the books you like.”

“I’m not saying abstract art is bad.”

“You said it was trash.”

“No, I said,” Sebastian points his cigarette at the canvas, “ _that_ was trash.” Joni purses her lips, narrowing her eyes at him He fights back a smile. She tries to fight back one of her own, the ire building inside of her losing some of its bite. A cough from behind them makes both Joni and Sebastian start. Kent is standing just a few feet back, his military fatigues poking out from the collar of his winter coat. Dark bags pool under his eyes. Jodi stands beside him, tucked under his arm, shivering like a hummingbird. A line has formed along the dock, all waiting for the vendor. Joni reaches into her coat pocket for her wallet.

“Wow, what an incredible piece.” Emily’s leaning heavily on the bar, the bangles around her wrists glinting in the low light. Gus is over by the taps, keeps shooting desperate glances at her from across the bar. They’re packed tonight, mostly with tourists that have come into town for the winter market taking advantage of the Saloon’s extended hours. Gus looks like he could use some extra help. And Emily looks stoned out of her mind.

She’s got sand in her hair, stuck to a few pieces by her ears, and a dark hickey at the base of her neck. The culprit, more than likely, the out of towner with the shaved head nursing a dark beer in the far corner. She’s big time Emily’s type. And Emily’s made a point as of late to fuck outside the increasingly fraught web of the Valley.

The Saloon door opens as a small group of tourists come huddled inside, a chilly wet wind rolling into the building. Ballsy of Emily to fuck outside on a night like tonight. Ballsy and, Joni thinks as she takes a better look at Emily’s enormous pupils, pretty typical. Emily tilts her head, still gazing at the painting. “I just love the colors, like wow.”

Joni takes a step back, holding the canvas at her side and glancing down at it. “Isn’t it great?”

Gus clears his throat loudly, this time a little closer down the bar. A very drunk out of towner sways by the register, he slurs something loud and vaguely angry. Emily ignores them both, head drooping even heavier into her palms. “Evocative.” She cocks her head. “Where are you going to put it?”

“No idea.” Joni raises her eyebrow back at Sebastian. “Sebastian hates it.”

Emily laughs. A lazy, slow sound. “Typical.” Sebastian snorts derisively. Joni glares back at him.

The crowd in the Saloon is dwindling by the time Sebastian comes up behind her. They’ve been keeping their distance from each other, not sure if what happened on the dock had been a play fight or a real one. But there’s something warm and nice in the air at the Saloon as it closes and whatever thorny thing grew between them has mostly smoothed. So it’s east for Joni to reach for him, pull him closer to her, his fingers warm between hers.

Sebastian rests his chin on the crown of her head, thumb slipping downward to stroke soft circles in the small of her back. “Let’s go home.”

Joni glances back at him, raising an eyebrow. She’s about to tease him – _losing your touch, old man?_ – when he wraps his arms around her, sighing heavily. “I’m tired and cold. And I can’t stand it when you’re mad at me.”

Joni hears him wake up, that soft sigh. Hears him rustle their blankets, feels when he reaches for her. Sebastian’s hand smooths down her side. His voice heavy with sleep “Why are you still up?”

“I’m mad at you.” She twists in bed to look at him, reaches out to brush his flattened curls from his forehead. Joni’s not still mad. At least not really. She’s up because the wind has been howling, the windows rattling in their frames. Goose has been restless too, like he always is when a storm’s rolling through. Especially in winter. At first, he’d been snug between the two of them, but when the wind kicked up, he’d started to pace. She can hear him still at it out in the living room.

Sebastian sniffs, sitting up so he can get a better look at her face. He sounds more awake. “I can’t tell if you’re serious.”

Joni rolls onto her back to gaze up at him. The snow falling out their window casts a moonlit glow into the room. She wonders vaguely what the boats are doing now at the docks. “Could go either way at this point.”

He chuckles, tracing her lips with his finger. “Still about the art?”

She shoves him playfully on the shoulder. “Yes, about the art.”

He grins. “Okay, Okay. I like abstract art.”

She pouts. “No, you don’t. “

A smile flickers across his lips before he manages to school his face into mock seriousness. “You’re right, I don’t.”

Joni groans, pushing him away, but Sebastian bends down to press a kiss between her breasts before she can get very far, lips skimming the soft cotton of her shirt. “What if I made it up to you?”

Joni lays back, hair splayed, arms resting beside her head. “Make it up to me, huh?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian’s voice is low, almost husky. The sound makes Joni glance down her body to look at him. He’s watching her, eyes simmering. His fingertips skim the flat plane of her belly. He glances back to the spot where her thighs meet, to the crease in her plain cotton underwear. “What about something new?”

Joni props herself up on her elbows, hair brushing down past her shoulders. “Something new?”

His eyes flit back up to hers, just the briefest hint of something passing over them. He grunts, sitting upright. “It was something. I read. I mean,” he brushes a few stray curls from his eyes, “I’ve known about it for a while. I just read something recently that reminded me. Reminded me it’s something we haven’t tried.”

Joni musses his hair, laughing. “Is that what you do on the computer all day?”

“No!” He sits up even more, sheepish now at how defensive he’d just gotten. “ _No_. I just…” He sits all the way up, one hand resting on her bare thigh, the other fussing with the collar of his old t-shirt. “Beth’s got some sex magazine she’s trying to get off the ground. Wanted me to host some of the articles on a website for her. And I just…happened to read one of them.” Joni looks at him from under her lashes. She knows this look, this energy. Knows that whatever he’s about to ask her is going to come from the darkest, dirtiest part of him. He sits back on his haunches, looks seriously at her. “Have you ever been fisted?”

It occurs to her to ask only when he’s already between her legs, lube slick down her thighs, knees trembling just slightly. “Have you ever done this before?”

Sebastian glances up at her, soft smile just on one side of his mouth. “Just once.”

Joni rolls her eyes, scoffing. “Is there ever going to be something, just _one thing_ , that you haven’t done before?”

He kisses the side of her knee, grinning into the skin. “It is, and I want to emphasize this, _so_ fucking boring growing up in a place like this”

Joni laughs. She leans back against the pillows Sebastian’s propped against the headboard. “Have to make your own fun, huh?”

He slips a finger inside of her, pushing her cotton underwear aside. Joni moans, tossing her head back at the sudden sensation. “Yeah.” He kisses her clit.

A shiver rolls down her body. She’s fairly certain he’s not all the way in – with how big his hands are, it hardly seems like even a possibility – but she feels fuller than she’s ever felt. And something else too. A closeness, maybe. Joni holds tightly to him. He presses a kiss to her knee again, presses a little further inside. Joni’s gasp catches in her throat, a quiet, animal sound. She leans back against the pillows, takes a deep, shuddering breath. Sebastian left her shirt on when he undressed her, lifting it to nip playfully at one nipple, before smoothing it back down over her. It’s cold. Even with the radiators clanking in every room. Even with the new windows Sebastian put in this past Autumn. Goosebumps prickle across her skin. That might not be entirely from the cold. Sebastian does something Joni can’t see and a new sensation rolls through her. She practically mewls.

He’s touching her with new parts of him and it’s a thrill. And more than that. Heat is coiling rapidly between her hips. The pressure is intense, toeing the line between pain and pleasure, but Joni can feel the potential for something much more and rocks a little down on his hand “How far are you?”

Sebastian’s voice is steady, but she can hear the heat simmering beneath. “Five fingers, almost to the second knuckle.”

“ _Fuck_.”

“How do you feel?” Hard to say, really. Her body is tensing up, excitement and nerves making her muscles flex and soften over and over. Like parts of her are turning off and on, electricity sparking across her skin. She feels his thumb slip out of her, feels it draw softly across her clit. When he slips it back inside of her, a twinge of pain makes her cry out. Sebastian withdraws immediately. The sudden absence inside of her is a shock that makes her rock forward. “Whoa.” He looks up at her. “Are you okay?”

Her whole body is tense. She swallows, lets out a long exhale. The pain had been nothing more than a jolt. A bit of nerves, the echo of a memory. It’s subsided now, replaced by a wet, hot longing at the apex of her thighs. “Yeah, I’m just…that was…”

Sebastian reaches up to kiss her, curling his fingers around the back of her head to pull her closer. “Let’s put a pin in it, huh?” He says when they break apart. Joni smiles, giggling as they press their foreheads together. She feels bared to him, the giggling an uncharacteristic thrill at that trust. His thumb finds her clit again, other hand holding her tightly as she arches into the still building sensation. His breath is hot on the shell of her ear. “Oh, but she loves to cum, doesn’t she?” Joni whimpers as the circles he’s drawing at the center of her start to pick up speed.

“You too,” she manages, hunting between his legs to find him.

He chuckles but the laughter hitches up into a gasp when her fingers take hold of the hard length of his cock. Sebastian thrusts against her palm. She closes her fingers around him, lets him rock softly in and out of her fist. Joni runs her thumb along the head, smiles into the skin of his neck as his hips stutter, a soft groan rolling from his throat. “ _Fuck_.” He reaches for her shoulder, the hand between her legs losing its cadence. Their chests are close now, their bodies rocking toward each other, a disjointed rhythm. “I don’t know how…” He pants, trailing off, his hips picking up a steadier rhythm into her hand, “how the fuck you do this to me.” Her grip tightens around him, she leans up to nip at his jaw and that does it. Sebastian’s hips waver, his grip on her tightening. “Joni, holy _shit_.” His voice is thin, strained. She likes the hot feeling of his cum on her skin, likes the way it feels like he’s part of her, like their bodies have become one thing.

Sebastian pants against her, head resting on her shoulder. It only lasts for a moment before he’s looking hard at her, one side of his mouth twitches. Joni swallows hard. The air is thick between them, expectation shivering in the narrow space where they aren’t touching. The kiss he presses to her lips is soft but before it even ends, he pulls her down by the hips toward his mouth. He kisses her clit, soft like he had her lips. And then, he descends like a starving man. Joni lays back, her fists clenching and unclenching. The cold winter air drifts over her body. The heat of him rushes over her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
